Sesshomaru's reason
by Yaoifan101
Summary: Inuyasha is killed in battle, Sesshomaru resurrects him, Inuyasha is confused, Sesshomaru gives his reason....and for some reason Inuyasha thanks him. Alright first Inuyasha fic this is kind of a brother luv...somewhat T to be safe. please review!


Inuyasha lay there on the ground motionless. Kagome stared at his body tears began streaming down her face.

"Kagome" Miroku said running up with Sango.

Once they got up to the two Sango widened her eyes and gasped in horror. Miroku looked down at the body. Sango turned her head away.

How this happened no one knew. They had been passing through the fields when Sesshomaru showed up.

But then Naraku's demons attacked as well. Sadly Inuyasha had already been weakened by fighting with his brother. He fought all he could...until he couldn't anymore.

One of the beasts laid a fatal blow to the others chest. The hanyou fell almost instantly, and his death was inevitable.

Shippou held onto Kagome crying at seeing the dead body. Kilala let out a mournful meow.

Her small body walking to his body her expression mourning as she transformed. Her head hung low as she laid down by his body so that he was laying by her stomach.

She laid her head down curling his body.

The demons were all dead now. Jaken began running after Sesshomaru.

"Lord Sesshomaru wait for me!" he yelled.

"Wait up master Jaken." Rin said catching up with them.

"Huh?" she asked and turned around. She widened her eyes.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" she called. The demon stopped and turned his head to her.

"What is it Rin?" he asked.

"Look, Inuyasha." she said and pointed to him. Sesshomaru merely glanced over towards the body.

"AH! Lord Sesshomaru where are you going!?" Jaken asked. As Sesshomaru walked towards the body.

Kilala snarled standing up as the other neared. The group tensed growling at his presence. Sango's hand was clasped tightly around her boomerang, and Kagome had an arrow at the ready.

Sesshomaru seemed unfazed by them though. He merely walked over to the body and looked down at him.

His face emotionless as usual. He drew out his sword, the others tensed again.

As soon as the tenseiga was drawn the demons from the Netherworld made themselves known.

They looked over the hanyou's body. Sesshomaru looked at them uncaringly, he swiped his sword through their bodies. They let out a screech as their bodies disintegrate.

Inuyasha's eyes began to open and he let out a soft moan.

"Huh...w-what?" he asked.

"INUYASHA!" Kagome shouted. The others widened their eyes looking at the hanyou.

"Inuyasha your alive!" Shippou shouted joyously. Kilala transformed again and squealed happily. Jumping onto the inu.

"What's going on?" Inuyasha asked sitting up holding Kilala in his arms as she nuzzled into him.

"I-I'm alive? B-but how?" he asked. Inuyasha then looked up at Sesshomaru.

"S-Sesshomaru..you-!? B-but why!?" he asked.

Sesshomaru sheathed his sword.

"Hm..don't get the wrong idea Inuyasha I couldn't care less about your death." he said.

"But only I'm going to get the satisfaction of killing you little brother." he said.

"We're leaving now." he stated turning around.

"Lord Sesshomaru your just going to leave him unscathed?" Jaken asked running over.

"I have nothing else to gain here." he said. Rin stood there looking at the hanyou.

Sesshomaru paused and turned his head.

"Come Rin." he said. Rin turned her head to him with a smile.

"Coming Lord Sesshomaru!" she said. She looked back at the other.

"Feel better Inuyasha." she said and ran off to catch up with the demon.

Inuyasha blinked as he watched his brother leave.

"I can't believe that Sesshomaru actually saved you." Kagome said.

"Yeah." Inuyasha said in a slightly distant tone. Kilala meowed at him looking up at him.

Inuyasha looked down at her, and smiled softly. He stood up.

"Yeah but remember bastard only saved me because he wants to kill me himself." he said.

He smirked.

"Well good because when he comes back I'll be ready, then we'll see who kills who!" he said.

"Right!" Kagome said smiling at him.

"It looks like your back to you old self Inuyasha." Miroku noted with a smile.

"Thank goodness, don't ever scare us like that again!" Sango said.

Inuyasha let Kilala go on the ground.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha.

"Well come on what are we doing standing around. Lady Kaede is just a town over." she said.

"First lets head back there and get your injuries patched up. The sooner we do that the sooner we can go back to getting the jewel shards!" she said.

"Yeah lets go." Inuyasha said. They started off but Inuyasha stayed still for a moment.

/_Sesshomaru../_

Inuyasha smiled slightly.

"Thank you." he said silently.

END

_**okay yeah i know this probably sucks but..i don't care i needed a story to start off with to post and then i thought of this...because..well i did**_

_**Because Sesshomaru saved rin and all and he goes on about how he doesn't care about her and htne i thought."hey" this would be a good reason why sesshy would save inuyasha!**_

_**please review**_


End file.
